Everywhere
by The Sword Thief
Summary: Cause you're everywhere to me.


Everywhere.

Hey! I'm finally done. Haha, sorry 'bout that. I was studying for my exams. Ok then.

I don't own The 39 Clues. That's all.

* * *

It was a very sunny day. Yes, it was.

Ian Kabra closed his curtains, the room was pitch black, and he turned on his lamp shade.

He sat on his bed and sighed.

Ian took his shoes off and stretched his legs.

He closed his eyes. Imagining, everything.

The things he did to… _**Amy**__._

_Turn it inside out so I can see  
The part of you that's drifting over me  
And when I wake you're never there  
But when I sleep you're everywhere  
You're everywhere.._

_--_

_GGRRROOCCCCK . . ._

_Ian's knees buckled. The rock outcropping shook the ground, sending a spew of grayish dust that quickly billowed around them._

_Shielding his eyes, he spotted Amy standing by the figurine, which was now moving toward her. She was in shock, her backpack on the ground by her feet._

"_Get back!" he shouted._

_Ian pulled Amy away and threw her to the ground, landing on top of her. Gravel showered over his hack, embedding into his hair and landing on the ground like a burst of applause._

_His second thought was that the shirt would be ruined. And this was the shock of it --- that his first thought had not been about the shirt. Or the coin. Or himself._

_It had been about __**her**__._

_But that was not part of the plan. She existed for a purpose. She was a tactic, a stepping stone. She was . . ._

"_Lovely," he said._

_Amy was staring up at him, petrified, her eyelashes flecked with dust. Ian took her hand, which was knotted into a fist. "Y-y-you don't have to do that," she whispered._

"_Do what?" Ian asked._

"_Be sarcastic. Say things like 'lovely'. You saved my life. Th-thank you."_

"_My duty," he replied. He lowered his head and allowed his lips to brush hers. Just a bit._

(Okay. I know there are lots. But, I will only put this one on. Okay? Please, don't complain.)

_Just tell me how I got this far  
Just tell me why you're here and who you are  
'Cause every time I look  
You're never there  
And every time I sleep  
You're always there_

_'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
I'm not alone_

Ian's hands were trembling, his eyes slowly opened.

He held his head, as if he was dizzy.

His cheeks were heating up.

Knock! Knock!

"Come in…" He said when the door opened he saw a girl with reddish-brown hair.

He gasped, "A-Amy?!"

"Hey Ian!" Amy smiled, and sat beside him.

"What? Why?" Ian's eyes widened.

"Because I wanted to visit you." Amy said, putting her head on his shoulder.

Ian blushed; his cheeks were blazing hot and red as a tomato.

Amy giggled and put her hand on his face, "Oh Ian…"

She leaned forward, her face getting closer.

He could feel her breathing. Amy's lips were touching his.

_I recognize the way you make me feel  
It's hard to think that  
You might not be real  
I sense it now, the water's getting deep  
I try to wash the pain away from me  
Away from me_

Then his head spinned.

"Ian, Ian!" A voice yelled, loud banging on the door.

He woke up, sweating.

And, stood up. Wiping his face and opened the door to find a glaring black-haired girl.

"What is it, Natalie?" Ian asked, still wiping his face.

"What happened to you? Why is your room pitch black? Why is your face red?" Then, Natalie grinned. "Dreaming, am I right… brother?"

"No!" He said defensively, "I- I was doing a work out."

"Oh really?" She smiled and scanned the room, "Anyway… let's go out. I want to shop."

Ian sighed and nodded.

Natalie left and went to her room.

Ian closed the door, it was just a dream.

_'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
I'm not alone_

A realistic dream. A dream he wanted to happen.

* * *

YO! Been a long time, eh? But I'm back.

I hate school. Ok, anyway.

Please .

Once again.

**IF YOU LIKE IT, please review. **

and…

**IF YOU DON'T, well. Then don't. **Though I appreciate that you read it.

(Pretty OOC with the Amy and Ian part, but actually. It's what I wanted, y'know?)


End file.
